


Visions In My Head

by Scho_s



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: CPR, Coffee Shop AU but with a twist, Coma, Comatose state, Gen, Head Injury, Head trauma, More tags later, Psychosis, Recovery, Traumatic Brain Injury, World War One, hallucination, medical inaccuraties everywhere!, modern day AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scho_s/pseuds/Scho_s
Summary: Following a horrifying accident, Will falls into a coma. When he finally wakes up, he seems to live in a totally different world.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. I Will See With Joy

**Author's Note:**

> New fic up!  
> The first chapter is completely finished, the rest are written and just need to be revised, so they too will be posted soon!
> 
> English is not my first language, feel free to correct any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3

_Thomas Blake and William Schofield were practically inseparable, everyone around town knew that._ If they looked more alike, you would probably think they’d be brothers. They did everything together: met in kindergarten and stayed best friends all the way throughout college. They even studied business and started up a small coffee shop together. They had never had a serious argument before, and their friendship was seen as something divine that could not be broken, no matter what happens. Whispers went around town that the two were in a relationship, though it was never confirmed.

It was a busy day in the coffee shop, since they were celebrating the first year of the shop. Tom received everyone’s orders and payment, while Will was making the corresponding coffees in the back. Neither of the two minded the pressure, more clients meant more money. Lauri, Will’s friend and Joe, Tom’s brother were helping the pair manage the large gathering.

Tom absolutely loved working at the shop. Never ever had he hesitated doing something else with his life, and even up to this day he still doesn’t regret opening a business together with Will. Thomas _adored_ the smile on kids’ faces as they received their marshmallow topped hot chocolate, and his mornings were instantly brightened as he handed a tired, hard-working person their much-needed morning coffee. He knew he made a positive impact on people’s days, no matter how small, and that was all he ever wanted in life.

“And how is Alice doing?” Tom asked one of their regular customers, a single mother who recently moved there with her teenage daughter, as he handled her payment.

“Oh, simply wonderful, why thank you!” The lady replied, “She just got accepted into acting school. It’s so far from home though, I’ll be sad when she moves away.”

“I’m sure she’ll do great there.” Thomas assured her with a genuine smile, before he moved back to the kitchen, fetched her order that was finished, and gave it to her before waving goodbye.

The coffee shop was wonderfully decorated, new clients always looked around in awe at the wooden beams, white walls ornamented with hand-picked red roses, freshly delivered each Sunday by the local gardener. There was a small, fake cherry tree in the corner; Tom had wanted it to remind him of his mother’s farm as he moved out. Under the tree was a small bookcase, filled with old classics, courtesy of Will. There were a few wooden tables spread around the place, as well as a lovely leather couch under the cherry tree where customers could read a book and drink their coffee in peace.

The bar too was wooden, enriched with all kinds of pastries such as cupcakes, as well as their local good that they were famous for: brownies topped off with honey. Behind the counter was the kitchen, though shielded off from the clients, where Will prepared the drinks and delicacies, before passing them back to Tom, who handed the patron their order. They worked like a well-oiled machine, they did, completely in tune to each other, and always gave their very best.

The shop had been open for one year exactly, and of course that called for a large party. The entire town was invited, and about everyone showed up, wanting to get a taste of their one year special’s coffee. Will and Tom even had to ask their friend, Lauri, and Tom’s brother Joe for help, as they couldn’t handle the huge crowd alone. They collaborated with the local bakery, who provided the guests with delicious, freshly-baked cake and bread, while their neighbour, the gardener who also provided their roses, pitched in with all kinds of fruit and vegetables.

“What a busy day, aye?” Said Will to Lauri as he waited for the machine to be done.

She set down the cup she was washing out. “Oui”, she answered, her French accent still prominent. They met in college as she’s an exchange student from France. Her English has improved greatly, though she’s not quite fluent yet. “Keeps us busy, yeah?” She continued and picked up the next cup in line.

“Certainly”, Will replied and smiled gently, then went back to his coffee.

Needless to say, it was a huge success, and the duo were planning on making a small trip with the money the feast had brought in. They had decided on a trip to Rome, and even though people were disappointed that they were closing for a little while, they still wished Tom and Will lots of fun on their travels together.

Tickets were booked, suitcases were packed, and Tom and Will were ready to go on their well-earned break. It really was exhausting, working at a coffee shop, open from morning until dusk. The only day they had to themselves was Tuesday. Originally they had picked Monday as their closing day, but people around town much needed their Monday-coffee. And so, the pair had adapted and chosen Tuesday instead. Tuesday was always a good day for the two. They slept until late morning, taking their time to get ready for the day. Then they either stayed or went out together.

Now they finally had an entire week to themselves, in another country where no one knew them. They could be themselves without becoming the town’s gossip. They already had a few things planned; Will wanted to go visit museums, while Tom was more fond of walking around the city and seeing what it had to offer, as well as food. Of course.

The duo decided to take one last walk around time before they left, and closed the shop early that night. It was a hot summer night, August had only just started. Tom shook off his jacket and the bad feeling he’d had all day. It was fine, everything was okay. They had managed the party well and everyone was content. Nothing could go wrong.

But it was then, the final night before their leave, that fate turned their worlds upside down.


	2. The Soul Of My Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with minimal medical knowledge.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Kudos & comments are greatly appreciated <3

_The car came out of nowhere._

Tom and Will were on their way home, crossing the road to their apartment. It was already dark outside and night was approaching rapidly. A car to their left had stopped to let them cross, and they thanked the driver. "Age before beauty", Will had said, smile wide and a playful look in his eyes, before stepping on the crosswalk first, but neither had seen the other car overtaking the original car. In a flash of headlights blinding them, Will’s body connected to the car’s front, and he was cast a few meters across the road, before crashing head first into another car. Tom was lucky, he had managed to jump back in time, and narrowly avoided collision.

Thomas screamed and ran towards his friend as he saw Will’s mangled body seeping blood. The driver of the car that originally stopped got out too, and was already calling emergency services.

“No, Will!” Tom gasped as he kneeled next to his friend. His head was bleeding ferociously, and the way that leg was bent was certainly _not_ normal. No matter how frantically he searched, he could not find a heartbeat.

The car that ran Will over reversed haphazardly, nearly running his victim over a second time, before taking off at an insane speed.

“Idiot!” Thomas yelled, raising his clenched fist, though he knew it had no effect. The car did not turn around. He turned back to his friend, and panic resumed. _What to do,_ he thought. He’d taken a first aid class a while back, but practising on a plastic puppet was way different than tending to your dying best friend.

The first car’s driver kneeled next to him and took in the situation. He seemed serious, and Tom immediately had a sense of trust.

“Did you manage to get the license plate?” He asked Tom, who shook his head. “Damn, me neither.”

It was silent for a while, and Tom felt the panic within him rising constantly as he debated what to do, tears running down his face as he realises that this might be where it all ends. No more coffee shop, no more travels with just the two of them, no more easy mornings shared between them. No more _Will._

The man breaks the deafening noise in his head. “The ambulance is only a few minutes away. I’ll get started on CPR, you just keep track of his condition, yeah?”

Tom could only nod, he could do that. He watched mutely as the man tore off Will’s shirt and adjusted the lifeless body’s position to perform CPR, his joint hands pushing down with force on Will’s chest. “Keep his head a bit back”, the man said to Thomas, who took place by Will’s head and did as told. “When I get to thirty, you open his mouth and breathe into it twice, understood?”

He nodded again, and as the man got to thirty, Tom did exactly what he was told to do. He placed his lips gently over Will’s cold ones after taking a deep breath, and breathed out strongly, pushing air into his friend’s lungs. He had never before touched William’s lips, though he had dreamed to, though never in this nightmarish way. It was quite weird, touching the other’s lips in a way that was not romantic at all. It should only ever be in a romantic way. Never this.

“We’re going to repeat this process, okay?” The man was doing a great job at keeping him calm and focussed on the job. It felt like an eternity a thousand times over, but at last the sirens could be heard in the distance and within a minute the paramedics were at their side. Tom and the kind stranger were pushed aside as the paramedics took over their job and continued CPR. It was silent between all people present as everyone was focused on the broken body in front of them.

Tom felt like he had gone to Hell, and wasn’t quite up yet. This was not at all how he’d imagined his Friday evening to end, and he desperately hoped that it was a shitty nightmare. It must be! He’ll wake up soon with Will next to him, worrying his arse off. Tom was shaken out of his thoughts when suddenly one of the paramedics announced the best news he had heard all day, “I’ve got a pulse.”

The following events all happened in a blur as Will was placed on a gurney and moved into the back of the ambulance. Tom was asked if he wanted to get in too, of course he did. Before the driver of the ambulance shut the back doors, Tom mouthed one last _‘thanks’_ to the man who’d helped them, who waved as he nodded with a smile on his gentle face, and then they drove off, in a hurry towards the hospital.

The paramedic that was with them in the back of the ambulance kept an eye on Will’s vitals and attempted to get more information out of Tom, though he was quite unsuccessful as emotional shock began to set in.

“Do you remember what happened?” He asked, a gentle tone of voice that did not pressure Tom in the slightest.

“He was hit by a car.” Tom’s hand shook like mad as he grabbed Will’s.

“Yes”, the paramedic answered. “We know that. Do you know what happened after?”

“He was hit-“ Tom paused and let out a hoarse sob. “Holy fu- Will..” He broke down completely, leaned forward and buried his face in Will’s bare chest. “I’m so- sorry!”

The paramedic awkwardly patted Tom’s back to help him calm down and refrained from asking any other questions. They arrived at the hospital not much later without further incidents, and Will was then taken away from him once more.


	3. Heart Of My Heart, Full Of Content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter today to get the main story going.  
> Hope you enjoy, comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!

_Life for Tom was pretty close to Hell after the accident._ Will had been transported to a different hospital, specialising in brain injuries, and he had been brought into a coma to allow his brain to heal. His leg turned out to be broken and was already in a cast, and a few ribs were bruised. Tom tried to visit Will as often as he could, though it hurt to see his friend laying there as if he was dead, the only thing proving that he was alive being the beeping heart rate monitor.

Their coffee shop was still closed, though Tom had to cancel their flight and hotel last minute. He didn’t get a refund, but frankly he didn’t care, he just wanted Will to be okay. Lauri came by often, supporting him as much as she could, she too was sick with worry. Joe had visited too, to try and get Tom to go home and get some decent rest, though his attempt was to no avail. Thomas had no intention at all to leave Will’s side.

It was hard though, watching his best friend lay there, lifelessly. He had half a mind to try and shake him awake, though he knew that that was an idiotic idea and it would never work. The nurses had warned him that, even if they reduced the medication to get him out of the induced coma, there’s a chance that he’ll never wake up. Tom refused to believe that. Will would wake up, he simply had to. Tom saw no life for himself if Will wasn’t by his side.

It was three weeks of constant stress and worrying when Will finally woke back up. The nurses had warned Tom again and again that he could react agitated, or that he might not be able to move or even speak. Tom was extremely anxious when he was allowed in Will’s room at last, not knowing what to expect. His friend was laying down in the hospital bed, eyes clearly open and looking around the room frantically.

“He’s quite distressed.” The nurse said as she allowed Tom inside. “We managed to get him to settle down a bit, but maybe he’ll completely calm down when he sees you.” She didn’t mention the fight they had, when Will was trying to rip out the IV and get out of bed. She did not want to stress them both out more than they already were.

“Oh god”, Tom whispered as he approached his friend’s bedside and sat down next to him. “Will..”

Will just looked at him, confusion clear on his face. “Blake?” He countered. There was a hint of anger somewhere in his voice, as if he was mad that Tom abandoned him, or hadn’t managed to protect him from the car. Tom was confused, why would Will refer to him with his last name?

“Uh, y-yeah, that’s me.” He stuttered awkwardly. He cast the nurse a glance and she just shrugged.

“What are you doing here?” Will continued. His voice was hoarse but he seemed to have no problem finding words nor pronouncing them, which was a good sign. “Are you hurt, you aren’t, are you?” His pitch was higher and the sentence more rushed, Thomas hurried to calm him down again.

“No, I’m okay.” He responded, and took in Will’s form, edging a bit closer to the bed. “That car did quite a number on you, glad to see you awake, buddy.”

“Car?” Will questioned with scrunched up eyebrows and Tom’s heart dropped. “There wasn’t any car involved, I got stabbed! What are you on about, Blake?”

Tom had to take a step back, he felt extremely overwhelmed. He hardly noticed the nurse rushing to Will’s side instead. He felt hurt, did Will not remember him? What was he even talking about, being stabbed? Tom’s worry increased.

“William, what day are we?” The nurse asked, to which Will answered that he did not know, which was okay since he’d been unconscious for three weeks. Then the nurse asked him what year they were, to which Will rolled his eyes in annoyance and replied confidently:

“1915, ma’am.”

Tom’s heart stopped.


	4. And If From My Dear Object,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop two in one day baby!  
> This one is about three times longer than the previous chapter, so that should make up for the short one last time!  
> Again, enjoy, kudos & comments are greatly appreciated! <3

_Will appeared to be stuck in the past._

Though Tom was glad that Will had woken up and seemed to do great in his therapies, it was still almost mental torture to watch his friend go through whatever he was experiencing. It was as if he was living in a total different world, the world a century ago. Both his speech and his physical therapists had reported that issue. They said that William behaved as if he was a soldier in a field hospital, and that he believed that he had been stabbed and didn’t need brain rehab. He always referred to Tom by his last name, and believed that they both were Lance Corporals in the First World War, ready to be sent back to the front.

The local neurosurgeon suggested that he might be hallucinating, or even going as far as experiencing a psychosis, and recommended that they just go along with it and that it should disappear by itself as his brain heals.

And so they did. The nurses pretended to be curing other soldiers, and Tom adapted to an older version of himself: Lance Corporal Blake. They went along with anything Will said about the war, though they made sure that he kept doing exercises his therapists gave him. Tom was by his side as much as possible, though he had to allow Will to practice gaining his independence back, and thus was sometimes forced out of the door.

On top of the psychosis Will got angry often, frustrated at himself or others whenever something did not go the right way. He had thrown things off his bedside table to nearby nurses, cursed up a storm and often made Tom leave the room in tears. He didn’t mean to, of course, he just couldn’t help but be angry at everything. Life had thrown stuff at him that he could barely handle, and now he was pissed off in return.

Will – or Lance Corporal Schofield, as he referred to himself – made wonderful progress however, and was back to walking without any help within two weeks. He could move his fingers and wriggle his toes without effort, and he had no longer any trouble with solving math problems or forming complex sentences.

He did seem to have trouble with having to process much data at once, for example when multiple people were talking at the same time, then he’d retreat back into his mind and was unable to respond to any stimuli. While he could move his fingers, he still had troubles holding things, and thus has to be helped while eating, which made him feel helpless and often made him angry. Will suffered from frequent headaches and would get extremely upset and angry if someone did not follow along with the world he was living in in his mind. He was also very quickly exhausted and could not deal with loud noise, nor could he concentrate on one thing for a long time.

It had been exactly two months since the accident. Will was seated in his bed, having just gotten back from his physical therapy. He had walked around the room without any help, shakily, but independent. Tom was incredibly proud of how far his friend has gotten, and was sure to let that be known.

After another week the day when Will was ready to leave the hospital finally came, though it was with strict regulations. He was not allowed to go back to work yet, so Lauri, Joe and Joe’s friend Ellis Leslie took over the coffee shop temporarily so money could come back in, while Tom could take care of Will. Tom had to keep a close eye on Will’s fantasy world and if anything deteriorated, Will would have to go back to the rehabilitation centre. The entire town was distraught when they heard about Will’s accident, and had wanted to come visit when he got back home, but Tom quickly forbade that idea, at least until Will was well enough to handle visitors.

Tom parked the car and helped Will out before heaving his suitcase inside their apartment, Will following closely behind. He was looking around their home in awe, eyes big and mouth agape. “This is where you’ll be staying”, Tom said with a laugh.

“I’m not going back to the front?” Will asked, seemingly quite surprised, looking closely at the Tom’s laptop on the desk with a curious expression.

“No.” Tom said, before unlocking his phone and scrolling through his messages. Lauri sent him multiple, asking how Will is doing. He had told her too not to come visit them, to allow Will to get used to the new environment without overwhelming him with a new presence. He quickly typed a reply before laying his phone aside.

“What’s that?” Will questioned, pointing at Tom’s phone. He seemed extremely anxious in this new environment with futuristic furniture and gadgets.

“This is a phone.” Tom said and held up the object so Will could see better. At first he flinched back, until he saw that the thing did not do any harm to either of them, and then cautiously touched it, amazed.

“I know what a telephone is.” Will said, still extremely confused. “Though this one is not connected, does it even work?”

“Yes.” Tom said. “Will, you have to understand, the Great War is over, and we’re living in the twenty-first century now. Phones no longer need cables or wires to be connected.” He was cautious with his choice of words, earlier on Will had gone absolutely mad when the nurse had spoken about the First World War; Will could not grasp the fact that there was a Second World War, nor the fact that both wars had passed.

“You’re lying.” Will hissed and plopped down angrily on their couch. “I think I’d know what I’m seeing.. experiencing.”

“Well, what are you experiencing, Will?” Tom asked, trying to keep his voice gentle, sitting down next to him. This might be his only chance to hear Will’s side, what he’s going through. Never before had he opened up about it.

“Pfft, as if you care.”

“I do.” Tom shifted closer and grasped Will’s hand, which Will in turn pulled back quickly as if it burnt. It hurt to see his best friend recoil from him, though he knew he had to give him time. “I really do, Scho.” It had felt weird to refer to his friend by his last name, and instead had settled for a nickname that they both appreciated.

“I just-“ Will started and Tom’s eyebrows rose with hope. “I know I’m in the war, and I don’t know why you can’t see that! There’s bombings constantly, women left behind with children as their husbands fight at the front. I should be fighting too, I don’t see why you won’t let me go!”

Tom stayed silent, giving Scho space to gather his thoughts.

“And yesterday, I was sent on a mission, you were there too! You know I-“

“Scho, that was the doctor.”

“No, it was the General and you know it.” Will said on a tone that instantly shut Tom up. “And he sent us on a mission, and now you’re taking me home? I should be saving lives right now, not ‘recovering’! I’m fine, I-‘

“That was the doctor telling you that you could go home.”

“No, listen to me, Blake! I have to go and stop the attack!”

Tom rolled his eyes and stood up. “Whatever. You have to go rest.” He grabbed Scho’s arm and led him to the bedroom, before also picking the suitcase back up and setting his stuff down next to him.

“I’m going to our shop real quick, you stay here and sleep a bit.” Even though Tom was anxious to leave Will behind in the state that he was in, he knew he had to go and check on the shop too. He hadn’t been there in ages, unable to face a reality without Will.

“Sure.” Will said, uncharacteristically compliant.

“Good. I’ll be back in 20.” With that, Tom left the apartment. He took the keys with him and locked the door, because he was certain that Will would try to escape.

He arrived at the shop soon after, greeting Lauri who was cleaning tables.

“Hi!” He gave her a hug and proceeded to the bar, where Joe was, taking orders in his stead. “Hey, brother.” Joe greeted him back, offering him a coffee, which Tom gratefully accepted.

“Can’t stay too long though,” he added when he got his coffee served, “Will’s alone.”

Lauri came and sat down next to him, and asked him about Will’s recovery. Tom explained that physically, Will was great and improving still, but mentally he was in a pretty bad state. A few of their regular clients also wanted to know how Will was doing, and Tom replied with a smile that they’d be back in business soon, if Will kept improving like he was.

They talked further, and the twenty minutes that Tom had promised Will turned into thirty-five, but Tom returned home with a good friend’s advice and best wishes.

He unlocked the front door again and stepped inside, before shouting: “Will? I’m home!”

There was no response. _He must still be sleeping,_ supplied the reasonable side of his mind.

 _He’s dead,_ offered his anxious part.

Searching room after room, no Will to be seen.

Then Tom saw it.


	5. I Be Far Away,

_The window was left wide open and Will was gone._

“Fuck!” Tom yelled, running up to it to see if he could find any trace of Will, but unfortunately no such luck.

“Shit”, he cursed again as he fished his phone out of his pocket, quickly typing out a message to Lauri and Joe.

_[Tom Blake at 14.32pm]_ _Will’s gone missing, help me search pls_

His message was read by both within the minute it was sent and they agreed to close down the shop to help look for him.

Tom also sent a message to his parents, they knew Will well enough and knew about the accident, perhaps Will would somehow make his way to the countryside. Will’s family was out of the question, ever since Will’s mother died, his father had been emotionally unavailable and abandoned both his children. Will’s sister moved to France a few years ago and didn’t even know about the accident. He even sent a short text in their small town’s groupchat, which they used for emergencies or to alert each other. Tom had never ever used it before, but now he was grateful that it exists.

Tom pocketed his phone again and ran outside, asking everyone he saw outside if they had seen Will; no one had. They promised to alert him if they saw him, but Tom was already on his way before they could finish their sentence. Lauri texted him that she’ll search the area around the coffee shop and their apartment, in case Will returned, while Joe went out further, messaging friends around the town to keep an eye out too.

Tom was worried sick, Will was extremely fragile both physically – he still hadn’t gained his full strength back – as well as mentally, not to mention he lived in a totally different century. He searched around the school, around the town’s church, and went all the way to the library, but had no luck in finding his friend.

An hour had passed and still Will was not found, Tom was beginning to think that he’d been killed or perhaps even kidnapped. Joe and Lauri proposed to meet back in the coffee shop, but Tom was having none of it. He could not rest until Will was found.

Suddenly his phone lit up, and showed a message sent by their neighbour, Simon.

Will had been spotted around the train station.

Tom was on his way before he had even sent a reply. Running while texting was not at all elegant, but he did it anyway, asking their neighbour to try and keep Will there until he arrived. The train station was normally fifteen minutes away by foot, though Tom was certain he could make it in eight if he kept this speed up.

Thomas was out of breath and nearly dying when he arrived, but he could see Will in the distance and that immediately got a heavy weight off his shoulders.

“Will!” He yelled as he approached. His friend appeared to be struggling as Simon held his arms tight.

“Blake,” Will replied back, still struggling against the other’s hold, “tell this bastard to let go of me, immediately!”

Simon ignored the struggling boy he was holding, instead he said to Tom, “God, am I glad to see you here. He’s been fighting me, trying to escape the entire time. Pain in the ass kid.”

Tom did not appreciate the way Simon talked about Will, but decided to let it slip for now. “Do you know what he was doing here?” He asked instead.

“Said he was catching a train to France.” Simon replied. “He wants to go fight in the war or sumthin’. Belongs right in the psychiatric hospital, this one here.” With a displeased sigh he pushed Will against Tom, before making his way back, muttering under his breath.

“Uh, thanks!” Tom yelled back, but received no more reply. He then turned back to Will.

“Scho, what were you doing?” He asked, still worried. Will did not appear to be hurt, just distressed. His hair was messy and he had a tiny scratch on his hand, but seemed to be okay otherwise.

“I have to go to France, Blake. Bloody hell, don’t you ever listen? I told you I had to deliver a message!” Will shook his head and attempted again to get himself free from Tom’s hold.

Tom sent a quick message to everyone still searching that Will had been found, before pulling his friend back all the way home. “It’s alright, Scho. I’ve already delivered the message.” He lied, hoping that this would stop Will from running away. “It’s taken care of.”

“No, it’s not.” Will countered. “You haven’t been to France either! We haven’t reached Colonel Mackenzie yet!’

Tom’s eyed widened, this was something new. “Who’s Colonel Mackenzie? And what’s the message you need to deliver?”

Will sighed again, “you really never listen, that’s your bloody problem.” He did however go on to explain the situation like it was in his mind. “Colonel Mackenzie ordered the Second Devons to attack at dawn. And we have to stop that attack.”

“ _We_? I have no part in this, Scho.”

“Yes, you do. You were there when the General ordered it.”

“Sure, whatever.” Tom said, he understood now that Will thought his doctor was some sort of General, and that he wanted to go to France to stop the attack. Hm, weird. Then again, everything about this situation was weird.

Tom knew he had to find a way to bring _his_ Will back, quick. Before anybody got hurt.


	6. I Will Sigh, Suffering Every Moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for blood and accidental cut here. Be safe.

_It was a calm day in the coffee shop, and Tom didn’t mind at all._ It had been a week since Will had run away, and he hadn’t tried it again since, though he kept up with the idea that he had to deliver a message. There seemed to be moments of clarity however, Will occasionally seemed more present and was not confused by the modern world. It gave Tom hope that this confusing psychosis was nearing its end.

Tom had deemed Will recovered enough to bring him along to the coffee shop. Tom and Lauri were working, serving the few customers that were present. Joe couldn’t make it today but will come back the following day, eager to see Will too.

Speaking of Will, he had been given a small notebook where he could write as much as he pleased. Ever after the accident, Will had taken a liking to writing small poems and stories, supposedly about his progress in the mission he’d been given. He spoke often about a Colonel Mackenzie, General Erinmore and some Battalion named the Devons, whoever they might be. He was seated on the couch next to the cherry tree, revelling in the solitude.

Suddenly Will had gone off to the restroom and left the book open. Naturally curious, Tom couldn’t resist taking a look inside, eager to know what was going on in Will’s mind. He sat down on the couch, sitting so he was facing the bathroom door and could bolt when needed. He then picked up the book.

_At last we arrived at a beautiful cherry garden._

_The trees were all chopped down but Blake explained to me that they’ll grow again. That makes me happy. I’d hate for such beautiful trees to die out. He knows much more about cherries than I do. I love it when he tells me about them._

There was a bit of a scribble and unreadable words. Tom cast a glance at the door, then continued.

_~~I love him.~~ _ _-_

_We walked on until we arrived at an abandoned farm. The house was completely empty and the barn appeared to be burned down. There was a dead dog on the side. I cannot stand to watch it, it makes my heart ache. A family lived here once, once peaceful, now driven away by the war and its murdering puppets._

_We saw a trio of planes; a dogfight. Our guys appeared to win, the German plane was shot down and fell from the sky. I can’t see it anymore._

_There was a deep rumble, coming closer still. It keeps getting louder and louder-_

_The plane is heading towards us._

_The plane is heading towards us._

_Tom is behind me, I need to-_

The rest of the page was blank, Tom supposed that Will was yet to write about his adventure further. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, standing up and putting the book down, before moving behind the counter to start on the dishes. There were a ton of coffee and tea mugs ready to be washed, and Lauri was busy making and serving coffee.

Will returned from the restroom a few minutes later, eyes widening when he saw that he left the book open. He checked if it hadn’t been tampered with, which, to his knowledge, it hadn’t, and sat back down to continue writing.

Tom wasn’t even halfway done with the dishes when he accidentally banged a mug against the corner when he wanted to put it back, not lifting it high enough. The cup exploded in tiny pieces and some fell on the ground. Tom pulled back in surprise and everyone in the shop looked his way.

“I’m fine!” Tom said but held his arm as it started bleeding. There was a middle sized cut, ranging over his wrist. He looked around frantically for a towel, and didn’t notice Will running his way until they were both on the ground.

“Blake!” Will yelled, unnecessarily loud for how close they were. “Blake, no!”

“Will-“ He tried, but was interrupted.

“You’ll be okay, hang on.” Scho too patted around for a towel and finally found one, wrapping it tightly around his wrist. “That bloody German pilot-“ Will muttered.

Tom was extremely confused, there were no Germans here, let alone pilots. “Scho, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, you’ll be fine. It’s okay.” He appeared to be talking to himself more than anything. Tears gathered in Will’s baby blue eyes, making them more expressive.

Lauri hovered around them, not sure whether she had to break up the scene or not. One of the customers left, muttering to himself, something about ‘ _unprofessional’_ and ‘ _freaks’._

Tom, never able to handle blood, and much less his own, started feeling lightheaded. He knew he was about to pass out and tried to warn Will, who just kept on muttering about ‘ _knowing the way’._ Tom’s world went black and the last thing he heard was Will’s broken sob.

When Tom woke back up, it was to Lauri’s soft fingers gently running through his hair. She smiled softly at him when she saw that her eyes were open.

“Will’s worried sick.” She said simply. “Had to take him apart for a while, he was going mad.”

“Wh- where is he now?” Tom asked, his voice a bit scratchy.

Lauri said nothing, just looked up. He followed her gaze, until his eyes found Will. He was sitting on the ground a bit away from them. His knees were drawn to his chest, and his sea blue eyes were locked on Tom.

“Tom, dear”, he said shyly as he got up and scooted closer. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit dizzy”, Tom said and attempted to sit up, however he was pushed back down by Lauri and Will simultaneously. He spared a glance at his arm, which was now neatly bandaged.

“Tom, I-“ Will began but stopped himself. Tom was surprised that he was not being referenced to by his last name, and mentioned for his friend to continue.

“It was most likely not your intention, at least I hope not”, he started again, “but you got my out of my delusional fantasy.”

“Huh?” He must have missed something while he was out.

“Yeah..” A blush rose to Will’s cheeks. “I kinda- thought you’d died.”

“You should have seen his face!” Lauri interjected with a laugh, giggling when Will gave her a playful push.

“You thought I.. Died?” Tom repeated, not sure if he was hearing correctly. “From a tiny cut on my wrist?”

“Yes”, Will said, face red as a cherry. “I thought you bled out and I panicked and Lauri calmed me down, and when I saw you again- the world suddenly was less grey.”

“Will, now is not the time for poetry.” Tom shook as head as he giggled. He was still a tad bit confused and out of it, but glad that Will seemed to be back to normal.

Will laughed, then it died down as he continued, “I realized that you were right. I have been living in the past these past weeks.”

Tom’s smile widened with realization. “I’m so happy you’re back to your normal you.”

“Was soldier-me not a pleasant person, then?”

Tom stood, albeit a bit shakily. “Let’s get back to work.” He was immediately pushed back down by Will.

“Uh-uh”, he tutted, “You need to rest. I’ll help Lauri out.” He turned on his heel and sped off. Tom was confused for a second, had he said something wrong?

However Will returned quickly, holding his book.

“Here. Read this. It’s a hell of a ride.” He said with a nervous laugh, before turning back and starting to clean some tables.

Tom was surprised, but happy that Will trusted him enough to let him know what had been going on in his mind those past months.

He settled in the couch under the cherry tree, ready for a travel back in time through Will’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti climactic ending? idk
> 
> Also bad Tom. We do not read others' diaries in this house.
> 
> All the chapter titles together form the lyrics for this masterpiece: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzF11RsxcWg


End file.
